Various devices, systems, etc. include a fixed size display. For example, a phone may include a fixed size display, a tablet may include a fixed size display, a notebook may include a fixed size display, etc. As an example, a user may have various devices where each has a different size display that may be sized depending on one or more factors such as, for example, portability, performing various tasks, etc. For example, a phone display may be smaller than a tablet display, which may be smaller than a notebook display. Depending on tasks to be performed, a user may opt to carry one or more devices with different size displays.